


Morgana imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Morgana imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Hide (nsfw)

Morgana had been tossing and turning in bed next to you all night.

At some point she shifted onto her back, sighing loudly.

“Morgana?” You asked turning to face her.

“I’m sorry my love did I wake you?” She said apologetically.

“I’ve been awake for a while,” you told her, “are you having nightmares again?”

You put your hand on her cheek, rubbing your thumb back and forth to comfort her.

“No nightmares, i just can’t seem to fall asleep,” she said putting her hand over yours.

“Well… if you can’t sleep there’s other things we can do,” you teased.

Morgana laughed before kissing you lightly.

The smile on Morgana’s lips disapeared when the kiss deepened.

You rolled on top of Morgana, her hands going to your neck and running through your hair.

You rocked your hips downwards into Morgana’s making her moan.

You pulled away from Morgana’s lips which she groaned in protest to.

“I think that’s the first time i’ve ever heard you moan… it was like a beautiful melody to my ears,” you smiled.

Morgana blushed at your comment and looked away.

“You don’t need to hide from me Morgana,” you said tilting her chin up to look at you again, kissing her softly.

Morgana bit her lip, suddenly flipping you over onto your back with her on top of you.

“You are the one person I never want to hide from,” she said before kissing you again.


	2. A little while longer (nsfw)

The sunlight was creeping into the room through the window waking you up, you had snuck into Morgana’s chambers last night after your shift in the kitchen and she was currently lying peacefully asleep in your arms.

“Morgana, wake up my love,” you said to her.

Morgana shifted in her sleep but she only settled further into your chest.

“Morgana, I have to go before anyone catches me in here,” you chuckled and Morgana reluctantly opened her eyes.

“I wish I could just tell Uther about us,” Morgana sighed.

“I wish for the same thing but he would never approve of his ward being with a servant,” you told her.

“I know, I know but we’re in love, what does our social status’ matter,” she said kissing you softly.

“One day we can be together publicly, I promise,” you said kissing her again.

This time Morgana took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, her hands resting on your neck.

You held onto her hips, her legs intertwining with yours.

“As much as I want to stay I really should go,” you muttered against her lips.

“A few more minutes Y/N, I need your touch a little while longer,” she begged you.

“Alright, just a little while longer,” you smiled before kissing her again.

Morgana took hold of one of your hands, bringing it up to her chest.

You palmed her breast through her nightgown and moved your other hand down to her thigh, skimming it under the hem of material.

“Touch me,” she said low.

Your hand moved further up her thigh until you were cupping her sex.

You circled her clit with your fingertips, Morgana gasping at the feeling.

Lowering your fingers to her entrance you coated them with her arousal and slid them inside slowly.

Morgana moaned when you started pumping them gently.

“Faster,” she said, her voice hitching when you did so.

Morgana kissed you hard in attempts to keep the sounds coming out of her mouth muffled so no one outside her room would hear.

You curled your fingers forward, rubbing her front walls, your thumb applying pressure to her clit.

Morgana rocked her hips, the mattress squeaking quietly as you continued pumping your fingers in and out of her.

“Y/N,” she moaned as her thighs trembled, her whole body becoming tense.

“Let go Morgana,” you whispered and soon Morgana was climaxing around your fingers.

You slowed your movements just enough to not overwhelm her but still helping her work through her release.

When Morgana stopped shaking you drew your fingers out of her and out from under her nightgown, lifting them to you lips and sucking them clean in your mouth.

Morgana kissed you, playfully flicking her tongue into your mouth to taste herself.

Then there was a knocking on her door.

“My lady? Are you awake?” came Gwen’s voice.

“Just a minute Gwen,” Morgana called out as you rushed out of her bed trying to find the rest of your clothes

You nearly fell over while you tugged your pants back on.

Gwen opened the door, worried that Morgana wasn’t feeling well.

“Oh, Y/N, what are you doing here?” Gwen said confused.

“Um I uh… just came up to see what Mor- I mean Lady Morgana wanted for breakfast,” you sputtered out.

“You know I could have asked her for you,” Gwen stated.

“Oh I know but you… hadn’t arrived yet so I just thought I’d do it myself, I didn’t realize she would still be sleeping… my apologies again Lady Morgana, I will return soon with your breakfast,” you mumbled as you excused yourself from the room.

“Y/N sure is an odd one don’t you think my lady,” Gwen asked Morgana as she moved to her wardrobe to find a dress for her to wear for the day.

“He is quite a special man,” Morgana chuckled.


	3. The armoury (nsfw)

You stood next to Arthur watching as Morgana fought your fellow knights during evening training.

She was dressed in custom made chain mail as she knocked every single knight off their feet one by one.

“She’s good,” Arthur chuckled, “have you been training her?”

“Morgana is quite skilled with a sword, there wasn’t much to teach her that she didn’t already know,” you laughed in response.

When Morgana had defeated all of the knights she tossed her hair over her shoulder, smirking at you and put her sword back into the casing on her waist.

“Sir Y/N, please accompany me to the armory, my chain mail seems to be coming loose and I’d like you fix it,” Morgana told you before walking away.

“Excuse me your highness,” you grinned following behind her.

Arthur chuckled to himself, he and Gwen were the only ones who knew you and Morgana had been secretly seeing each other as King Uther would never approve of you dating his ward.

When you entered the armory Morgana took her chain mail off, placing it on the wooden table and turned to you.

“You were quite good out there, those knights don’t stand a chance against you,” you smiled taking in Morgana in just her under armor clothing.

“All those nights training with you have really paid off haven’t they,” she said stepping closer to you.

“If I remember correctly there wasn’t actually much training going on those nights,” you said wrapping your arms around her waist.

“Oh that’s right,” she smiled running her hands up your arms and around your neck.

“You don’t actually want me to check your chain mail right,” you said playfully.

“I have other things in mind I’d like you to be doing right now,” she grinned before kissing you roughly.

You backed Morgana up until she reached the table and you lifted her onto it, your lips never disconnecting.

Undoing the belt around her waist you tossed it to the side and ran your hands up under her shirt to her chest.

Morgana pulled the draw strings to your pants apart as you palmed her breasts.

With your lips on her neck she pulled your cock out of your pants, stroking until you were hard.

Morgana lifted her hips enough for you to drag her pants down to her ankles.

She pulled you back to her, kissing you deeply as you lined up your cock with her entrance.

Easily pushing inside you rocked your hips finding a steady rhythm.

Morgana moaned when your hands returned to under her shirt, playing with her breasts as you continued thrusting into her.

“Y/N,” she muttered over and over again.

Within minutes her whole body tensed up as she came.

When the last of her spasms hit you pulled out of her and Morgana reached down to stroke your cock until you came too.

You kissed her softly one last time, “we should get cleaned up, the other knights will be returning soon.”

“You’ll be sneaking into my chambers again tonight right?” Morgana asked as she hopped off the table and put her pants back into place.

“Of course,” you smiled, “I’ll see you tonight when my shift ends.”


	4. Caught up in the past

Three years, that’s how long it had been since you last saw Morgana.

You and Morgana were so deeply in love, you had talks about marriage and having children.

Then Morgana found out the truth about herself and fell victim to the darkness that laid hidden inside her.

You and Percival were doing a routine patrol around the castle when you were attacked.

Percival was knocked unconscious and you were taken hostage.

You had been chained to the wall of a filthy chamber and starved for days.

The door of the chamber swung open, Morgana strutting inside.

“Y/N, so nice to see you again,” she smiled devilishly.

“Morgana? You had me kidnapped?” you said in disbelief.

“We have some unfinished business Y/N,” she said gripping your chin in her hand and forcing you to look her in the eyes.

“And what would that be,” you spat.

She chuckled and pulled a dagger out her pocket, dragging it slowly over your shoulder and cutting the material of your dirty shirt in it’s path.

“You left me,” she said angrily, digging the blade into your skin, “you abandoned me when I needed you the most.”

You winced at the cut, “Morgana, you went mad.”

“I was cheated Y/N, I was deceived, I was taken advantage of all by that bastard Uther,” she said continuing to run the dagger over your body.

“Uther’s dead now so why don’t you just come back to Camelot with me, make a clean slate with Arthur,” you pleaded.

“You know I can’t do that and why would I even want to, I have everything I need right here and I will be the ruler of Camelot one day all on my own,” she said proudly.

“Morgana please, you don’t have to do this.”

“Do what? Claim what is rightfully mine?”

“What happened to woman I fell in love with?” you said and suddenly Morgana’s face softened, “you were so kind, so giving, you made Camelot a better place but now… now you are cold and heartless and-”

“Silence,” she shouted sticking the blade into you again, “don’t get caught up in the past Y/N, I am no longer the woman you once knew.”

“Even through all of this I never stopped loving you, I have not been with another since we said our goodbyes,” you told her trying to remind her of what you once had.

“We could have that again, all you have to do is leave Camelot and join me, you could lead by my side.”

“I would never betray my kingdom.”

“Then you leave me no choice, I will set you free Y/N but not in good health and you will be my warning for Arthur of what is to come,” she said signaling for her scouts to take you away to be ruthlessly beat before making you find your own way back to Camelot.

As they dragged you out of the chamber you looked over your shoulder.

“I still have hope for you Morgana.”


	5. Fantasies (nsfw)

You stared up at the canopy above your bed, unable to sleep after retiring to your chambers for the night.

Morgana had looked so beautiful at dinner that evening, her hair hanging around her shoulders, her dress hugging her perfect curves, the collar so low that the tops of her breasts peaked out… the breasts that you were blessed enough to have seen in all their glory during your nights with Morgana during your secret affair.

The dull ache of your cock turned into a full on erection as you thought back to the last night you were able to be with Morgana.

You tried to relieve the tension, undoing your trousers and letting your cock spring free, firmly stroking yourself as the memories played.

Kissing Morgana… touching Morgana… pleasuring Morgana.

You stroked faster and faster, “Morgana,” you moaned under your breath.

“Yes?” you heard a voice reply.

You quickly opened your eyes to see Morgana standing beside your bed in her nightgown.

“Morgana!” you gasped, grabbing the sheets to cover yourself up, “I’m so sorry my lady, that was- that was highly inappropriate of me I am so very ashamed,” you stuttered out.

Morgana chuckled and took a seat on your bed next to you, “It’s alright Y/N.”

“I should not have been thinking such filthy thoughts about you and-” you continued but Morgana cut you off by gently kissing you.

“I said it’s alright my dear, I quite like the idea of you thinking about me while you pleasure yourself,” she grinned.

“Really?” you asked.

“Yes really,” she smiled and softly gripped the edge of the sheet, “may I?” she questioned and you nodded your head yes.

Moving the sheet away she saw your still hard cock standing tall.

“Did your fantasies go something like this Y/N?” she said innocently as she wrapped her hand around the shaft and began caressing.

“Morgana,” you moaned again, more loudly this time.

She kissed you passionately, continuing her actions until you finally reached your much needed release.

“That felt so good Morgana,” you said looking down to see the mess you had made on the sheets.

You kissed her again as you shifted to lay her down on her back.

You positioned yourself between her legs, pulling her nightgown up to her hips and teasingly nipping at her inner thighs, “now, let me make you feel just as good.”


	6. The baby

The first time Morgana suggested speaking to the baby residing in her stomach you thought it was silly.

“He can’t hear me Morgana,” you told her after the fifth time she asked you.

“That’s not true Y/N, Gaius says talking to the baby can help you bond, and how are you so sure it’s going to be a boy?” she chuckled.

“I just have a feeling,” you responded, “alright fine, I’ll talk to the baby.”

You took a seat in front of her on the floor of your chambers.

“Hello there little guy, it’s your father speaking,” you said reluctantly, “I know this might be a little weird, it’s weird for me too but anyways when you get here I’m going to teach you everything. How to ride a horse, how to fight, how to find a woman as beautiful as your mother,” you said teasingly.

Morgana laughed, happy that you were having fun with this.

“I know there’s a possibility you are going to be a girl and I’m okay with that,” you said talking in a less joking manor, “whatever happens I’m going to love you with all of my heart and I will be the luckiest man in the world to call you my child.”

Morgana started to get tears in her eyes hearing your words.

“I must admit I was a little scared when your mother told me she was carrying you, I was afraid I wouldn’t be the man you deserve but now I know as long as I have her by my side I can do anything and I can’t wait to meet you.”

Morgana was fully crying now.

“I’m already so fortunate to have your mother in my life but to be able to start a family with her is the greatest gift I could ever ask for and you are going to make this world a better place for just being in it,” you concluded.

You smiled and gently rubbed your hand on her stomach suddenly feeling movement.

“He kicked,” you said excitedly.

“Looks like he wants to meet you just as much as you want to meet him,” Morgana laughed wiping away tears.

“Thank you for having me do this Morgana,” you said getting up to eye level with her.

“You are going to be the most incredible father,” she said resting a hand on your cheek.

“Only because I have you,” you replied.

“I love you so much Y/N.”

“I love you too,” you smiled before kissing her.


	7. As you wish

Morgana was bound to turn the corner of the hallway when she heard Gwen’s voice coming from the other side.

“Y/N, when are you going to tell Lady Morgana that you have feelings for her,” Gwen asked, making Morgana stop in place.

“You know I wish I could Gwen but I’m just a servant, I could never be seen fit for her,” she heard you respond.

Then Merlin joined in, “Uther is the only one who wouldn’t approve and it’s Morgana’s life, she can be with whoever she pleases.”

“Merlin’s right Y/N,” Gwen said.

“And how well did that work out for you and Arthur? Uther didn’t like his son being with a servant and now you two have to sneak around outside the castle just to spend time with each other. He will just as quickly apprehend Morgana and I, that is only if she even feels the same way which she might not,” you continued.

“Morgana likes you, she talks about you to me all the time,” Gwen stated.

Morgana blushed to herself knowing now that you liked her too, she tried to scoot closer to the wall to hear better but accidently kicked a small flower pot over in the process.

“What was that?” Merlin asked starting to walk in Morgana’s direction but by the time he looked around the corner she was gone.

“Must have been one of the dogs,” you shrugged.

That night in the dining hall Morgana pulled you to the side, “Y/N, can you come to my chambers after dinner, I wish to move the amenities around, give the room a bit of a change.”

“Of course my Lady,” you nodded.

After dinner Uthur excused you when you explained that Morgana requested your assistance.

“Lady Morgana?” you said knocking on her door, slowly peaking your head in.

“Oh Y/N, thank you for coming,” she greeted cheerfully.

“So what did you want me to move first my Lady?” you asked closing the door behind you.

“About that, I do not actually need anything moved,” she told you.

“Then why did you ask me to your chambers?” you said confused.

“Do you have feelings for me Y/N?” Morgana said bluntly.

“Um, I’m not quite sure how to answer your question Lady Morgana,” you said gulping nervously.

“I overheard your conversation earlier with Gwen and Merlin, you have nothing to hide Y/N,” she stated.

“I’m so sorry my Lady, that was very inappropriate to discuss in the castle. I understand if you would like for Uthur to let me go,” you quickly apologized.

“Oh no Y/N, I do not want Uther to know, I quite like you too actually,” she told you.

“You… you do?”

“You seem surprised.“

“It’s just that I am a servant and you are the kings ward, are you sure you want to be with a man like me?” you asked.

“Gwen and Arthur are in love and he is the prince and she too is a servant, why should something so tedious as our social standings stop us from being together.”

“You have a point,” you chuckled.

“So Y/N, are you going to kiss me or not,” she grinned.

“As you wish my Lady,” you smiled and leaned down, cupping her cheeks and finally kissing her after waiting so long to do so.


	8. Anniversary

A year ago today you had the honor of courting Lady Morgana.

For an occasion as special as such you thought to treat her like the queen she deserved to be, not that you didn’t do so every other day of your courtship.

In the early morning you placed bouquets of flowers that you had bought from a merchant in town all around her room.

You asked Merlin to help you sneak into the castle’s kitchen to make a nice breakfast for Morgana.

When you reentered Morgana’s chambers she was still asleep but woke to the opening of her door and the sun now shining through her curtains.

“Good morning my love,” you smiled, taking a seat on her bed with the platter of food in your hands.

“What’s this?” she asked sitting upright looking around at the flowers that filled her room.

“Flowers and breakfast in bed for our anniversary,” you said happily.

“Y/N, you shouldn’t have,” she gasped.

“Anything for you,” you said before leaning in to chastely kiss her, “now eat up, we have a full day ahead of us.”

You enjoyed your breakfast with Morgana before heading down to the stables where Gwen was waiting with the picnic basket you asked her to prepare for you.

“Thank you Gwen,” you smiled before putting the basket in the saddle of your horse.

After the ride through the woods and the calming picnic overlooking Camelot you laid on a blanket with her in your arms as you talked about anything and everything.

When dusk was approaching you returned to the Citadel for dinner.

“I’ve had the most marvelous day Y/N,” Morgana smiled when you two went back to her room after you ate.

“Oh it’s not over yet my love,” you grinned, closing the door behind you.

“The sun has set already, what else could you possibly have planned,” she laughed.

“Just give me a moment,” you said hurrying to the restroom.

Ten minutes later you grabbed Morgana’s hand and led her inside for her to find candles dimly lighting the room with a bath drawn.

“After the long day we’ve had I figured you could end it on a relaxing bath,” you said hugging her from behind.

“This is so sweet,” she said wiping a few tears from her eyes, no one had ever shown her this kind of love before.

“I will give you your privacy,” you nodded before turning but Morgana grabbed a hold of your shirt, tugging you back to her.

“You can’t expect me to enjoy this lovely bath all by myself now do you?” she said innocently.

“Are you sure?” you asked.

Morgana didn’t say anything, just undid the ties to her dress and let it fall to the floor.

She removed the rest of her underclothing and took a step into the bath, leaving plenty of room for you.

“Now, will you be joining me or not?” she teased playfully.

You started to unbutton your shirt, who were you to say no to Morgana?


	9. Official

From the day Morgana came to Camelot you and her had been the best of friends.

You’d take her out on picnics when she needed to get away from the castle for a bit, you taught her how to use a sword, you even slept on the chair in the corner of her chambers on more than one occasion when she asked you to stay because her nightmares had gotten bad again.

For years your friends had thought you and Morgana were a couple and just didn’t like to be so public about it.

Even King Uther had his suspicions about the two of you.

One day Morgana asked you to escort her on a ride through the woods and of course you said yes.

Midday was approaching so you stopped to take a break for lunch.

“I can always count on you to pack a marvelous lunch, even for just a casual ride through the woods,” Morgana chuckled as she took a bite of the bread you had brought.

“Only the best for you my lady,” you smiled.

“And always quite the charmer, how is someone as wonderful as you still single,” she teased.

“I could say the same for you Morgana, men flirt with you all the time yet none ever seem to strike your fancy.”

“I guess the right man just hasn’t tried to court me yet,” she told you, “what about you Y/N, I’m sure there’s plenty of women who would swoon over your affection.”

“Well actually, I do have my eyes on someone but I just don’t think the feelings are mutual,” you shrugged.

“Why would you think that?”

You took a deep breath and looked right into Morgana’s beautiful eyes.

“Because she’s the kings ward and I can’t see a man like myself being worthy of her love,” you confessed.

“I can assure you that she thinks quite differently,” Morgana said scooting closer to you, “in fact, I believe the feelings are very much mutual.”

You smiled at Morgana, resting your hand on her cheek and leaning in to kiss her.

She eagerly returned the kiss, pushing you down onto the blanket to get more comfortable.

You stayed on that blanket with Morgana until sundown, talking, kissing, holding her, wishing you could stay there forever but knowing you must return for dinner before Uther started to worry about her whereabouts.

When you arrived back at the citadel Arthur, Gwen and Merlin were all standing outside the stables after you reigned in the horses.

“Where have you two been? My father is looking for you Morgana,” Arthur stated.

“It’s my fault, I insisted on taking the long way home,” you told him.

“We should tell them the news,” Morgana said quietly to you.

“Tell us what?” Gwen asked.

Morgana slipped her hand into yours, squeezing gently.

“Well, Morgana and I are officially a couple now,” you said happily.

“Wait, so were you not a couple before?” Merlin laughed.


	10. Morgana and the knight part 1

“Lady Morgana?” you asked tapping on the chambers door of the Kings ward.

“Lady Morgana?” you asked again.

A dull ‘come in’ came from the other side so you pushed the door open.

“Lady Mor-” you started before realizing Morgana was standing there still in her nightgown, “oh my, I am so sorry my Lady,” you sputtered looking away.

“It is alright to look Sir Y/N,” Morgana chuckled.

Out of respect to Morgana you continued staring at the floor as you mumbled out why you there in the first place, “Uh, King Uther he- he requests that his ward be present during the jousting tourney starting at noon."

"Thank you Sir Y/N, tell Uther I will be there,” Morgana told you from behind her changing matte.

She reemerged in an elegant dress and you let out the deep breath you didn’t know you were holding in.

“Sir Y/N, can you help me put on this necklace?” she asked holding out the piece of jeweraly

“Of course my lady,” you responded, taking the necklace and moving behind her.

Once the necklace was secure around her neck you closed the latch into place.

“There, you look as beautiful as ever,” you stated.

“Why thank you,” she said turning to face you, “I hope you will be in attendance at the tourney.”

“Oh yes, Uther has placed Sir Leon and I on guard outside the royal bench.”

“Excellent, I look forward to seeing you there,” she smiled before kissing your cheek.

“I should go,” you muttered trying not to blush, “I will see you at noon my lady."

Later that day you and Leon stood on the edges of the royal bench as the king and his ward, along with many of the townspeople enjoyed the tourney.

Prince Arthur was making his way through the ranks and was expected to win as always.

You couldn’t help but glance at Morgana.

When you looked to her she was already smiling at you, you quickly turned away out of embarrassment.

At the end of the tourney you went to help Morgana step down from the royal bench.

You held out your hand to her and she took it, gracefully exiting the small structure.

“Why thank you Sir Y/N,” she grinned.

“Of course my lady,” you stammered.

King Uther ushered Morgana away to find Arthur and applaud him of his achievements.

Leon came up behind you and playfully hit your shoulder, “Got a thing for the Lady now do you.”

“Of course not, don’t be absurd,” you scoffed.

“Whatever you say Y/N,” he laughed and walked away, leaving you only slightly flustered.

That night Arthur informed you that Morgana asked for you personally to stand watch on the corridor of her chambers.

Gwen let you into her room so you could inform her that you received her message.

Morgana relieved Gwen for the night and now it was just the two of you in her chambers.

“Is there anything I could do for you before I take guard my Lady?” you asked her.

“Actually, there is something you could answer for me Sir Y/N,” she responded.

“And what’s that my Lady?”

“Why have you not tried to court me yet?”

“I’m- I’m sorry,” you stuttered, “I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

“Are you not attracted to me?” she said innocently, knowing fully aware that you were.

“My Lady, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on but I- I am nothing but a knight, I am surely not worthy of the King’s ward.”

“Oh please Sir Y/N, everyone knows that Arthur has taken a liking to my handmaid Guinevere, if he could be with a servant why can’t I be with a handsome knight such as yourself.”

“You think I’m handsome?” you said in surprise.

“Why else would I have spent all these months flirting with you,” she chuckled.

“I- I don’t know what to say my Lady,” you blushed.

“Than don’t say anything,” she said stepping closer to you.

She put her hand on your neck and brought you down for a kiss.

You wanted to lose yourself in the kiss but remembered you were on duty.

After a few more moments you pulled away from Morgana, smiling wide.

“My lady, would like to accompany me on a picnic outside of the castle tomorrow evening?”

“It would be my pleasure, goodnight Sir Y/N,” she smiled.

“Goodnight Lady Morgana,” you said kissing her hand and leaving her chambers.

The rest of the night the only thing on your mind was Morgana.


	11. Morgana and the knight part 2

Gwen entered Morgana’s chambers that morning with a bouquet of lilies in her arms.

“My Lady, you have a gift from Sir Y/N,” Gwen said getting Morgana’s attention.

“They’re beautiful,” Morgana gasped, walking up to Gwen and taking a flower into her hand.

“I think he picked them himself,” she chuckled looking at the roots still hanging at the bottom of the flowers.

“A sweet gesture none the less,” Morgana laughed, noticing a note wedged between some of the flowers.

She opened it to read that you had written ‘I will see you this evening my Lady Morgana’ on the inside.

She smiled and took the bouquet, “Gwen, would you fetch a vase to put these in and maybe something to cut these roots off.”

“Of course my Lady,” Gwen said glad to see Morgana so happy.

Later that day you walked Morgana back to her room after lunch.

“Did you get my flowers?” you asked her now that you were alone.

“Yes, they were quite lovely,” she smiled.

“I hoped you would like them, I know lilies are your favorite,” you said looking down to the ground modestly.

“It was very sweet of you Sir Y/N, I cannot wait for our picnic this evening,” she reassured you.

“It took a little help from Merlin but Prince Arthur finally agreed to give me the evening off once swords training is done,” you said when you reached her chambers doors.

“Great, I will see you then,” she smiled.

“Till then my Lady,” you told her, returning to join the knights for training.

While you, Arthur and the rest of the knights trained, Gwen helped Morgana pick out a dress for your picnic and Merlin snuck into the kitchen to make a basket of treats for you to take along.

When Arthur called the end of training you headed to the armory to change out of your chainmail and into your regular clothing.

Merlin brought you the picnic basket and helped you prepare yours and Morganas horses for the trip.

Morgana walked down the steps of the citadel in a elegant dress and you hurried to her side.

“My Lady, you look beautiful,” you smiled, holding your arm out.

“Thank you Sir Y/N,” she said grabbing your arm as she walked down the rest of the stairs.

You helped her onto her horse, thanking Merlin for everything before getting onto your own.

The two of you rode into the woods, you decided to take her to your favorite spot where you would have a stunning view of Camelot.

When you arrived you pulled out the blanket you had packed and rolled it out onto the ground.

You and Morgana laid there for what seemed like hours, enjoying the fruit and bread from the basket along with each others company.

It was easy to talk to Morgana, you found yourself telling her things you never told anyone before and she very diligently listened.

Far too soon you noticed the sun beginning to set.

“We should get heading back, I don’t think King Uther would appreciate me making his ward late for supper,” you told her.

“Unfortunately I must agree,” Morgana chuckled.

You packed everything up and stood behind Morgana to help her back onto her horse but before you did she turned to you.

“I had a nice time with you Sir Y/N,” she told you.

“I did too my Lady,” you smiled.

She brought her hands up to your shoulders, gently pulling you down to kiss her.

Unlike your first kiss you let yourself get lost in the moment.

You wrapped your arms around her waist to bring her closer.

When you finally broke apart you were both out of breath and started laughing.

“I think we are now surely going to be late for supper,” you said rubbing the back of your neck.

“Well I think it was well worth it,” she grinned.


	12. louder (nsfw)

“Lady Morgana?” you asked walking into king’s wards chambers.

“Thank you for coming to see me on such a short notice sir Y/N,” Morgana said strutting out from behind her changing panels.

“My lady,” you breathed out, taking in her attire.

She had on a plain black corset that you had never seen before and it did not look like anything she would normally wear under one of her dresses.

“I had the best seamstress in all of Camelot custom make this for me, what do you think,” she said walking up to you.

“You look absolutely beautiful,” you somehow got out, your throat feeling dry.

“Take your chainmail off my love, get comfortable,” she said over her shoulder walking to the bed and giving you a view of her rearend peaking out through the thin black undergarment that matched the corset.

You undid your belt holster from your waist, placing it on the table and pulled your chainmail off hurrying after Morgana.

She pushed you down to the bed, getting in your lap.

“You may have your way with me sir Y/N,” she grinned.

You kissed her neck, making your way down to her chest and nipping the top of her breasts.

Her fingernails scratched at the back of your scalp, her hips begining to move slowly in your lap.

“My lady, you want to do this right now? Even though we could get caught?” you said feeling your cock getting hard.

“I let Gwen go home early tonight and the knights know not to enter my chambers unless it is an emergancy. I think we will be safe,” she chuckled.

Morgana tugged your loose shirt off over your head, kissing you deeply.

Your hands went to her waist, guiding her as she rocked her hips.

“Morgana my love… may I,” you asked looking to the erection in your trousers.

Morgana smiled and raised her hips, reaching her hand inside your trousers and pulling your cock out.

“It would be my pleasure,” she said letting you push her undergarmeenrs to the side and lowering down onto your cock.

“You feel so good,” you mumbled as Morgana adjusted to you inside her.

Morgana began bouncing up and down, her fingers tangling in your hair.

You kissed her chest again, Morgana move faster in your lap.

“Y/N,” she moaned.

“I know you can get louder than that,” you teased.

You wrapped your arms around Morgana’s waist, picking her up and swiftly laying her down on the bed.

You stayed in time with Morgana’s previous pace as you thrust into her causing her to moan even louder.

If anyone were to walk past her chamber doors they would certainly know now that Morgana had company.

Morgana reached down and rubbed circles over her clit, coming closer to her climax.

Her moans filled the room while you moved at a steady rhythm.

She cried out and tightened around your cock, reaching her release.

You stumbled over the edge with her, spurting into her.

“Are you alright my lady?” You asked as you pulled out of her a few moments later.

“Just fine now take this corset off of me I’m not done with you yet,” she smirked.


	13. lost track of time (nsfw)

“Where do you think Y/N is? He never misses training,” Percival asked Gwaine as they geared up.

“Last I saw him Lady Morgana was escorting Sir Y/N up to her private chambers,” Gwaine grinned.

Gwaine was right, while you should be preparing with the other knights for your weekly training session instead you were with Morgana whom you had been having a secret affair with.

Your tongue was currently exploring between her legs, her thighs shaking around your head as she climaxed.

Standing at the foot of her bed you looked down at her.

“You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me,” you said running two fingers through her arousal making her jolt with the aftershocks.

“No one has ever made me feel as good as you have,” she smiled.

You climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply.

Morgana reached down and began stroking your cock.

She guided your cock to her entrance and you slipped inside her.

You began slowly rolling your hips, Morgana grasping at your shoulders as she moaned.

Kissing her neck Morgana tangled her fingers in your hair.

Your pace quickened, Morgana moaning your name over and over again.

Her grip on your hair tightened when she came for the second time.

“Y/N,” she cried out as her body stilled and her mouth hung open.

You rode her through her orgasm, never faltering you movements until you were cumming too.

Twenty minutes later you were stumbling into training trying to fix your chainmail.

“Nice of you to finally join us Sir Y/N,” Arthur quipped.

“Sorry your highness… i lost track of time,” you said catching your breath.

“Whatever you were doing just don’t let it happen again,” he said shaking his head going back to his sparring with Leon.

Gwaine leaned over to you with a smirk on his face, “your trousers are still undone.”


End file.
